


【JPJA】论搭档变成男朋友需要几个步骤

by DCC222



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, Jensen生贺, M/M, 警探AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: Jensen 3/1生贺活动文大概是笨蛋情侣J2案子并不重要的警探AU（。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	【JPJA】论搭档变成男朋友需要几个步骤

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然也有搞RPS的一天！J2你俩好可怕

就算是在高个子和肌肉男特别多的警局特别行动组里，Jared Padalecki都是那种特别引人注目的人。这得益于他将近两米的身高和男模一般的身材——常常有人说他更适合去好莱坞当一个明星，而且是有很大概率会被女粉丝们投票投到“最想睡的男明星排行榜”前几位去的那一类型。

  
特别行动组里充满了从各个分局调派过来的优秀警员，有一个算一个，都是美国警务系统里的精英人士。但不管是谁，和Jared搭档都多少会有点压力，毕竟你就算身高超过一米八五，在他身边也只会被衬托成小小一只，而且这样身高的家伙只要往那里一站，自然会给人一种俯视众生的威压感。

  
当然，除非你的名字叫做Jensen Ackles。实际上，别人不可能会有上述所说的烦恼，因为Jared和Jensen从进入警局开始就是一对固定搭档，到现在已经进入了第三个年头。Jensen比Jared整整大了四岁，两年前Jared以新人的身份进入行动组，他是带Jared办案的前辈，之后也不知道为什么就一直搭档到了现在。

  
所以只有他知道Jared根本就是——

  
“Jensen，你的咖啡！”

  
在推开资料室门的下一秒，一个熟悉的身影就扑到他身边，Jared手捧着一杯他最喜欢的、有厚厚奶油顶的咖啡伸到他面前，用睁得圆圆的眼睛看着他。  
——一只大型金毛犬。

  
“……谢谢。”

  
所以说，这家伙根本没有一点可怕的地方。Jensen知道要是用“可爱”来形容一个比自己还高出半个头的男人是非常不合适的，但Jared真的只是一只粘人的大脚怪而已。

  
“这是今天要提审的嫌疑人档案。”

  
对方又把一份牛皮纸袋递了过来，Jensen边喝咖啡边接过东西，Jared习惯性地绕到他背后，从他肩膀处伸过头和他一起看那份资料。他们的身高差做起这种动作来刚刚好，一开始Jensen还觉得两个大男人脑袋贴在一起看同一份材料会不会显得太过于亲昵，习惯之后也就随Jared去了。

  
Jared真的很喜欢粘着他。

  
“这是我们一直在跟的那起人口贩卖案的关键证人。”Jensen翻了翻薄薄的档案，由着Jared把下巴虚虚地靠在他肩膀上，“他是因为别的罪名被逮捕进来的？”

  
“是的，只是走私假酒而已。不过他那间酒吧很可能是中转和交易的窝点，有好好审问一番的价值。”Jared从他身侧伸手过去点了点资料上写着的地址，“但他看起来什么也不打算说。”

  
Jensen正顺着搭档手指着的地方往下读，身后传来一阵敲门的“叩叩”声，他们的顶头上司Robert站在门口，皱着眉头看着两个人：“嫌疑人已经在审讯室了，你们还在这儿干什么？Jared你为什么要搂着Jensen，上班时间不许调情！赶快给我到审讯室去。”

  
呃，没错，总被大型犬粘着也是会有一些招人误会的地方的。

***  
在审问嫌疑人的过程中，有一套屡试不爽、非常经典的人员搭配方式：一个看起来比较凶恶的坏警察全程臭脸，时不时做出一些法律范围内允许的威吓动作（或许有一些也不是那么在法律允许范围内），而另一个比较善良的好警察则适时安抚嫌疑人，并且向对方保证只要他说出他们想要知道的情报，那就绝对不会有人受到伤害。

  
这套搭配到了Jared和Jensen这里自然也适用。显然，扮演坏警察的是Jared，其实只要他收掉笑容，垮下脸抱着手臂往角落里一站，超高的个头和无法被忽略的气压是会让人感到脊背发凉。而好警察则非Jensen莫属，他那张对于男人来说显得有些过于漂亮的脸蛋再加上一点点微笑，总是容易让人心生好感。

  
不管从哪个层面上来说，他们两个都是一对天造地设的搭档。

  
“到底要我说多少遍，我只是卖点假酒而已，真的不卖别的东西。”

  
这次的嫌疑人显然不是容易开口的类型，又或许他是笃定面前的警察没有别的证据，居然一脸轻松的模样。的确，贩卖假酒不是什么严重的罪名。

  
“有很多起失踪通报的受害人最后被目击到的地方就是你的酒吧，你以为你做得天衣无缝吗？”

  
Jared双手撑着桌子，眯着眼睛居高临下地看着嫌疑人，突然猛地一敲桌面，发出一声巨大的声响。对面的男人下意识地往后挪了挪椅子，转过头去看Jensen，一般这种时候扮演好警察的那一位就该出场了。  
但Jensen只是抬手笑眯眯地关上了审讯室里架着的用作留档拍摄的摄像机。

  
“这东西好像坏掉了。”Jensen靠回椅子上，“接下来的审问过程我会记录在纸面上的，请继续。”

  
嫌疑人显然没想到好警察才是坏的那一个，他瞟了一眼把指关节捏得咯咯响的Jared，咽了一口口水，结结巴巴地开口：“嗯……我、我酒吧里有一位常客，他总是坐离吧台最远的那个角落的卡座……外号是‘Hunter’。你们、你们可以去找一找他。”

  
“是吗，感谢你的合作。”

  
刚才还笑得如沐春风的Jensen马上绷起脸，好像一秒钟前的微笑只是他的演技一般。反倒是一直很凶的Jared很开心地对着在椅子上懵逼的嫌疑人点点头，摇着尾巴跟着Jensen一起离开了审讯室。  
就像我们之前说的，Jensen和Jared是一对绝好的搭档。

***  
但是再好的搭档也会有意见不统一的时候。

  
“私下潜入调查？”Jared重复了一遍Jensen压低声音和他说的话，“你想不告诉Robert……”

  
“小点声。我们只有嫌疑人的一句指向性证言——而且还没录下来，证据不够充分，申请不到搜查令和后援，但我们不能放过这个机会。”

  
Jensen拉着搭档的胳膊把他拉进资料室，四下观察了几下，确保没人注意到他们才关上了门。

  
“我去和目标任务交谈，你来当我的后援。就像我们一直以来做的那样。”

  
“上次这么做我们差点……”

  
“Jared，就趁我们在这里说话的几分钟，说不定又有人被贩卖到远离家人朋友的地方去了。我们不能等Robert一层一层地给我们审批。”

  
“我知道，但是你……这次我去找嫌疑人谈话不行吗？”

  
“你担心什么，我可是比你早好几年进特别行动组，我来做更合适。”

  
Jensen说的没错。不过我当然应该担心！Jared在心里大叫，在酒吧这类任务场景里Jensen的危险程度会呈指数级别上升——如果说有那种“男人（包括直男）最想操的男人排行榜”，那Jensen Ackles毫无疑问会在榜单上名列前茅。但Jared总不能直说他担心的原因是会有很多别的男人盯上自己搭档的屁股吧？

  
“我就知道你们两个又在这里，你俩到底在这里干什么啊？审讯室的摄像机怎么又没录上，你们要去补充缺失的审讯报告。”Robert猛地拉开门，抓住了正在角落里说悄悄话的问题搭档，“我再说一遍，上班时间不许调情！”

***  
美国每年都有很多人失踪。特别是在流动人口众多的繁华大城市里，外来的偷渡客、家不在本地又怀揣着城市梦的年轻人、和家庭联系不紧密，只有在圣诞节才会和家人打电话的务工者……他们在失踪之后并不会在第一时间被发现，甚至是永远都不会被发现。

  
在另一些人的眼中，这些都是行走的钱袋。总有有钱有势的家伙会有需求，可能是需要健康无病的器官，也可能是玩腻了合法范围内的娱乐项目，还可能只是喜欢长得漂亮的玩物。这些失踪者们会变成器官提供源、地下拳场上的角斗士、被调教和玩弄的性奴，然后被送到黑市上进行买卖。

  
一条可怕又没有人性的产业链。

  
Jensen最后调整了一下藏在耳朵里的耳麦，对坐在吧台边的Jared使了一个很轻的眼色，向任务目标所在的卡座那边走了过去。他穿着很符合酒吧氛围的衬衫和休闲裤，扣子解开了两颗，头发随意地散着，看起来就是一个打算来寻欢作乐的酒客。

  
而Jared只是随便要了一杯酒，眼睛的余光一直盯着自己的搭档，Jensen绕过了在舞池中扭动身体的男男女女，径直来到角落的卡座前，有两个保镖一样的人站起来挡住了他的去路。

  
“出来玩还带保镖？”Jensen在音乐中扯着嗓子对卡座里的男人喊，男人只是摇了摇杯里的酒，并没有理他。

  
“酒吧老板让我来的，说是有一些生意要和‘Hunter’做。”他接着说，对方果然抬起头来看了他一眼，接着慢慢地上下打量他，眼神让人不太舒服。过了好几秒钟，男人才终于挥挥手，让保镖给他让开了一条路。  
“现在还做生意，”男人的目光还是黏在Jensen的脸上，稍微顿了一顿，就像是在评估着什么，“他不是都被抓进去了吗？”

  
“是吗？我不知道啊，我只是依照约定来找你而已。”Jensen很自然地坐到男人对面，男人示意保镖给他倒了小半杯酒，终于坐起了身子，对他举了举手上的酒杯。Jensen犹豫了半秒，接受任务目标提供的任何食物都是不明智的举动，但此时他必须要得到目标的信任，如果他不喝，对方一定会起疑。

  
“这次的货不错。”男人盯着Jensen把杯子里的酒喝完，满意地拍拍手，“会有很多男人愿意为你出高价的，美人。”

  
“什……”

  
等Jensen听出不对的时候已经晚了。他刚想起身就被两个保镖按回了沙发里，血液冲击着他的耳膜，他甚至能感受到力气正在从自己的四肢里流走，酒吧刺眼的灯光和聒噪的音乐一下子被放大了好几倍，他的呼吸变得滚烫而炽热，眼皮也烫红得就像是快要燃烧起来。

  
那杯酒果然有问题。

  
“Jared……”

  
他最后本能地从气管里压出搭档的名字，尽管他知道对方肯定听不见。

***  
Jensen是被一个耳光扇醒的。

  
他的脑袋还因为药物的关系而在嗡嗡响，嘴边尝到一丝血腥味，他把嘴里含着的血啐出来，发现自己身处一个类似于地下室的空间里，双手正被铁链吊在头顶上，几乎一动也动不了。

  
“警察，嗯？我本来以为你是他送来的货，‘Hunter’是接货的暗号……没想到你还是一个条子。”

  
酒吧里的男人蹲在Jensen面前，一只手捏着他的下巴逼他抬起脸，另一只手里拿着他的微型耳麦甩来甩去，将脸凑了过去，嘴唇几乎就贴着Jensen耳边：“不过也没差，你依然能卖一个好价钱，长得根本不像男人的睫毛和这张欠操的脸……只是我得先给你一个教训。”

  
男人从同伴手里接过一个针管，里面的液体在不太明朗的灯光下看起来又粘稠又冰冷。他抓着Jensen的头发向后扯，让他的脖颈完全暴露在空气里，将针管伸到他眼前晃了晃：“这东西可是很贵的。”

  
Jensen一句话也说不出来，男人捏开他的下颚，旁边的同伴马上拿一根布条勒住了他的嘴，在他脑后打了一个很紧的结。他们按住Jensen的手脚，男人用针尖戳进他脖子上的动脉，缓缓将那些液体推了进去。  
“你没尝过被操的滋味吧？”男人最后拍了拍Jensen的脸，露出一个恶心又不怀好意的笑容，“没关系，你马上就会求着我们操你的。”

“呜呜……嗯……”

  
热。不知道过了多久，Jensen觉得自己的意识正在渐渐被蒸发，浑身上下都热得快要化掉了。被布条勒着的嘴巴闭不上，下巴又酸又累，要是在平时这还不至于使Jensen感到不舒服——但是打进体内的药物让他浑身酸软无力，他只能发出模糊的音节，来不及吞咽的口水弄得他嘴唇湿漉漉的，金绿色的眼睛也泛上意识不清的雾气。实在是太热了，他只能拼命扭动身体，想得到一些聊胜于无的安慰，乳头和衬衫摩擦那一点小小的抚慰都让Jensen的奶尖充血挺立了起来，他胯间的阴茎也顶在裤子上，甚至已经在布料表面洇出一圈深色的水痕。

  
“妈的，扭成这样，你就是天生欠男人操。”

  
他听到有人这么说，Jensen现在根本无法理解对方说这话是什么意思。他的屁股好像也在流水，里面又热又痒，但他根本挠不到那里。有人在脱他的衣服，有人在分开他的双腿，有人在摸他的脸，有人解开了他嘴上的布料，想要捏开他的嘴巴……

  
好热。好痒。好难受。好想要。

  
Jared、Jared……

  
他在脑子里模模糊糊地叫搭档的名字，就在他不知道被谁按着要被扒掉裤子的前一秒，Jensen听到一个熟悉的声音用他不熟悉的可怕语调冷冰冰地说：

  
“放开他。”

***  
接下来的一切都很混乱，无数的人影在Jensen面前晃来晃去，夹杂着拳头打碎骨骼的响声和各种喊叫咒骂。然后Jensen觉得自己被谁横抱了起来，身上还盖上了一件衣服，但这并没有让他好受多少，他依然很热，他想往抱着他的那个人怀里钻，在对方意图把他放下来的时候不满地扯住了对方的衣领。

  
“Jensen！我得带你去医院！”

  
对方好像很焦急，硬是把他从自己身上扒了下来塞进了车后座。离去的体温让Jensen更难受了，他实在是硬得不行，他根本无法思考是不是还有别人在，哆嗦着指尖摸索着拉下了自己的裤链。

  
“嗯、啊……Ja、Jared……”

  
就在Jensen把流着水的性器从裤子里掏出来的那一秒，他整个脑袋里都是Jared。Jared有力的手臂、Jared完美的身材、Jared蹭到他身边来时候的样子、Jared在射击室里拿着枪英俊又认真的侧脸、Jared从警局健身房出来半裸着上身，汗水流过坚实的腹肌……

  
Jensen承认他是偷偷想过，既然自己的搭档有一双又宽又大的手，那他的某个部位应该……也很可观。就在现在这一个瞬间，这个念头突然在他脑袋里被无限放大，Jensen根本无法思考自己为什么会这样，他一边断断续续地叫着Jared的名字一边替自己手淫，他就像平时一样圈起虎口套弄敏感的龟头，快感也一波一波地冲刷着他的神经，但就是完全不够。

  
他希望有什么东西能塞进自己的屁股里，摩擦发热发痒的嫩肉，他想要……想要骑在Jared结实有力的腰上，把想象中对方那根尺寸夸张的老二套进饥渴的小穴里。

  
Jensen真的忍不住了。

Jared把油门踩到底，以绝对会被开超速罚单的速度疾驰在去医院的路上。他眼睁睁地看着那个混蛋将Jensen带走，用尽了全部的理智才没有就这么冲过去救人——他单枪匹马，这样做非但救不了Jensen，还会把自己也折在里面。

  
他冲回局里，扯着Robert的衣领让他派出后援队，简直快把比他矮上不少的上司从地上提起来。还好Robert相信了他，等他们跟着Jensen身上的定位器找到他的时候，Jensen正被几个男人按在地上，打算实施轮奸。

  
Jared真的不敢想如果他晚来一会儿，他的搭档到底会遇到什么。他绝对无法原谅自己。他把剩下的事情全部交给Robert，抱起Jensen就往外跑，那些该死的家伙给Jensen打了药，他看到怀里的男人面色潮红、满脸是汗，急得心都要碎掉了。

  
只是——只是Jared没想到，一直在他面前是可靠前辈的那个Jensen Ackles，会一边叫着他的名字一边在后座用手指操自己。

  
他从后视镜里看到Jensen半躺在皮质的车椅上，双腿大开，用撩得人头皮发麻的声音叫着搭档的名字，两根手指在后穴里抽插，另一只手还在随着节奏撸动勃起的阴茎。他绝对是在幻想着Jared，因为他嘴里正在不断语无伦次地哼吟：“操我、就是那里……呜、Jared……用力……！”，浪叫声响得就像是他真的在被小自己四岁的年轻搭档压在车后椅上操弄。

  
真是疯了。Jared咬着后槽牙想，方向盘一偏，拐上了回自己的家的那条路。

***  
在刚见到新搭档的那个时刻，Jared Padalecki绝对想不到，有一天他会把Jensen压在身下，两个人疯狂地撕扯着对方的衣服，毫无风度的急切拥吻，把裤子和袜子乱丢一地；也绝对想不到Jensen会埋头在他腿间，双手握住他的阴茎，用那张有着红润嘴唇的嘴巴卖力地前后动着头颅给他口交。

  
Jensen毫无疑问有一张能要人命的嘴，他正努力地想把Jared的老二含进最深处，年轻的搭档按着他的后脑勺，他因为吞咽不及而眼眶湿润，抬起眼睛晕乎乎地看着Jared，过长的睫毛扑扇扑扇，生理性的泪水粘得睫毛亮晶晶的，就像是撩在Jared的心尖上。

  
“Jared……我、我想要……”

  
而他还在不知死活地火上浇油。

  
Jared小腹上的肌肉狠狠一抽，他猛地推开Jensen，按着对方的肩膀将他按进床垫里，又急又重地吻了上去。Jensen的嘴唇又软又热，舌头也很灵活，Jared 的入侵被年长的一方照单全收，他摸索着Jensen的穴口，扶着柱身，用前端抵了上去。药效一定是已经把他身下的人催熟了，Jensen自己沉着腰想把粗硬的老二往里面套，已经麻痒了许久的小穴根本不需要扩张，就像另一张小嘴一般将肉棒往里面嘬吸，Jared如他所愿地往上狠狠一顶，一下子就整根插进了搭档的屁股里。

  
“啊、操……你、你太大了……”

  
Jensen晕头转向地呻吟，Jared整根抽出又慢慢顶入，搅动着寻找能让Jensen舒服的敏感点，直到Jensen发出一声无法抑制的惊喘之后才开始快速抽送起来，每次都又重又准地蹭过刚才找到的那个小小腺体。

  
Jared真的有一根能迷死人的老二，只比他想象中的更好。Jensen一边在年轻搭档像是要把他拆吃入腹的顶弄中搂紧对方的脖子一边想到，为什么我竟然花了两年时间才和他搞上床？

  
他们就应该在认识的第一天就做爱的！

  
“Jensen、Jensen……你好紧……”

  
他听到对方在自己耳边发出隐忍的喘息，他不知道这是不是一种夸奖，只是下意识地紧了紧屁股。Jared的老二在里面又是一跳，他死死地将Jensen压在怀里，疯狂地向上耸胯，Jensen被顶得受不了了就往上逃，又被Jared扣着腰拉回来狠命往自己阴茎上钉，发出一阵足以让人羞愤致死的叽咕水声。

  
“太快……太深了！Jared、慢一点……呜！”

  
Jensen被快感逼得无处可逃，射精冲动占据了脑海里的每一个细胞，他想伸手下去套弄自己，却被搭档先行一步代劳了。  
“我会帮你的，Jensen。”

  
“唔……！”

  
Jared再一次吻住他，腰部的动作却没有停，手上也转着圈地不断揉弄他发着抖的敏感性器，Jensen发出一声带着鼻音的哭喘，在一个力度恰好的紧握中颤抖着射了Jared一手。

  
但Jensen浑身的热度还是没有丝毫消退，直接注射进动脉的药效还在他体内横冲直撞，得到了一次高潮甜头的小猫紧缠住搭档的腰，用有些可怜的湿润眼神看着Jared，又把对方的阴茎往里面吞了吞。

  
“Jared……再来一次好吗？”

***  
Jensen为他这句话付出了比较惨痛的代价，他也不知道自己到底被Jared按着做得射了几次，他只记得他被小自己四岁的后辈在床上翻来覆去地折腾，好像还哭着求饶了。一直到药效都被磨没了Jared都还没有满足，最后还在浴室温暖的水里又顶又磨地弄得他射脏了满缸的泡澡水。

  
后来他直接就迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。早上被手机吵醒的时候他睡在干燥的床铺里，身上干净又清爽，Jared在背后将他搂在怀中，嘴唇贴着他的后脖颈。

  
“喂……？”

  
Jensen把手机从枕头旁边丢着的裤子里摸出来，按下通话键，开口就被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，但对面的人好像并不惊讶：“你好点儿了吗？昨天Jared把你带走了……算了，我只是想说，人口贩卖案人赃俱获，可以结案了。我给你们两个白痴一个星期的带薪休假，你们别再到局里来调情了。”

  
是Robert。

  
“我们没有……”

  
“闭嘴！你敢说你现在没和Jared在一起？”

  
“……”Jensen听话地闭上了嘴。

  
“昨天他冲回局里让我带人去救你的时候表情真是可怕极了。”Robert停顿了一秒钟，好像还是心有余悸，“我从来没有见过他那样……总之，你们这对笨蛋这个星期别到局里来戳我的眼睛！”

  
Robert没好气地挂上电话，Jensen对着发出忙音的手机，一副脑袋转不过弯来的样子。

  
“你醒啦？”

  
Jared迷迷糊糊的声音从身后传来，他圈着Jensen的腰，把下巴放在Jensen的肩膀上——那是他的专属地带。

  
“Jared，我们昨晚好像没带套。”

  
Jensen转眼就把Robert的话忘在了脑后，脑子突然跳到了另一个问题上。Jared在被子里缠住他的腿，凑过来亲亲他的脸，歪着头想了一会儿：“是哦，不过我把射在里面的东西都弄出来了，应该没有问题的。我自从认识你以后也没再和别人做过……”

  
“我也是，那就行了。”Jensen回吻他，“不过下一次一定要戴，否则事后收拾很麻烦。”

  
“好。”

  
Jared把头埋在Jensen颈窝里蹭来蹭去，他的头发扫在Jensen脖子上，让Jensen又想起了大型金毛犬。

  
“你昨天惹Robert生气了是不是，Tiger？”

  
Jensen转过身去反搂住搭档的肩膀，主动送上自己的嘴唇，微妙地改变了称呼。

  
“为了补偿你，我从今天开始当你的男朋友怎么样？”


End file.
